


To Jacquelyn, from Gustav Sebald

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, mostly written by my rp muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: A love letter.





	To Jacquelyn, from Gustav Sebald

Dear Jacquelyn,

 

You are the Mina to my Dracula, the Christine to my Erik, the Bride to my Frankenstein Monster. You inspire me like a genetically modified virus inspires a zombie apocalypse, like the cry of a baby in the night inspires a single writer living alone, and like a cemetery inspires the superstitions of the citizens of a small town. My love for you burns like a young woman unfairly accused of witchcraft, as strong as the rage of her mother seeking revenge, as loud as the screams of her executors as they die.

 

You are all the ghost inhabiting my old Victorian house, the creatures hiding in my sewers, the bats flying in my train stations. Without you I feel as empty as a campfire night without scary stories, a school without its urban legends, a mysterious crime without conspiracy theories. For you I would face a hundred blood thirsty murderers and a thousand haunted dolls, any number of easily prevented curses and an army of walking skeletons.

 

I want our love to be as healthy as Gomez and Morticia Addams, as lasting as humankind’s worst fears, and as successful as death taking each and every living being in the end.

 

Yours,

 

Gustav Sebald


End file.
